The Sister Of Severus Snape
by Callmeabbs
Summary: Dont judge my summary skills: Severus has a sister, Sysallus, the grey eyed beauty has to go through many...MANY complications at Hogwarts. Especially with one Sirius Black anyway join Sys and Sevs adventures/days at Hogwarts.Just something random, james and sev will be friends kind of {Their father is a pureblood squib so now they are purebloods..just wanted to spice things up ;)}
1. Her

_**First off I'm going to say that I have no idea when things happen inside the timeline, so if I mess something up please tell me. ALSO Severus' father is going to be a pureblood squib, and maybe decently nice. Anyways not good at things like this sooo yeah…please read and review maybe? Carry on.**_

_**~Abbs**_

~_Severus~_

During breakfast, I got a letter. Now don't get me wrong I _**love**_ being the center of attention, but I never get mail unless it's really important. As soon as the owl dropped it for me I grabbed it and ran off.

The letter of importance read:

_Severus,_

_ I know this is quite late to tell you, but your sister is going to join you next year at Hogwarts. She is caught up on all her work. Dumbledore requested she attend, for reasons that will remain unknown, undoubtedly. Hopefully you won't be too busy and will be a great big brother to her._

_ Love,_

_ Mum_

* * *

*Lily*

I followed Severus out of the great hall and I read the letter over his shoulder."_ but your sister is going to join you next year at Hogwarts" _A** SISTER**? He didn't even tell **ME**.

"_**Severus Snape**_", I growled as he jumped. "WHAT does your mum mean by 'sister' and you being a 'great big brother'?"

* * *

~_Severus~_

_Damnit, _I knew I was screwed when she said my name knowing I would not win with the stubborn Gryffindor, I sighed and motioned her to follow me. We walked to the Slytherin Common Room, being the Gryffindor she is, she stayed. I went to go get the only recent picture I had of her. It was of _her_ at her favorite restraunt. I smiled at the memory. I walked out with the picture in my hand.

* * *

*Lily*

When Sev came back, I saw that he had a picture I instantly grabbed the photo and I gasped at what I saw.

She was... beautiful.

The first thing I noticed was her eyes. They were a molten silver. one had blue sparks that sang of mischief. She must have gotten the color from her grandparents or someone else because Severus didn't have those colors he had a pure midnight black. Everything about her matched Severus except the fact she was beautiful, a girl, and that she was... Happier.

I was handing the photo back to Sev when the photo was snatched out of my hands!

Then I heard the voice of the annoying git... Potter.

"Who's this Snivellus? Your crush? I thought you had one on Evans! No worry I will take good care of her!" He tried putting his arm around me and I instantly shrugged him off.

"Actually, Potter, that's his s-"

"Friend!"

I glanced at him and he mouthed to me 'Go with it'

James being the arse he is said, "Well, at least you have pretty friends. The Marauders would be happy to meet her AND show her around," he paused," she isn't muggle is she?"

Sev tensed, he then stated, " What's it to you Potter?"

He then walked off leaving with the devil himself.

"Soooooo, She's a witch, huh?"

I nodded

"Not that i'm interested, of course, I only have eyes for you." He said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes,"Just don't bother her next year, okay?"

He grinned and walked away, after giving me the picture.


	2. Sirius meets Her

**Ello, guys here is a new chapter and to answer 'shortymexi' ... SHE will be nice but tough she will beat the **_**"**__**shit"**_**out of the Marauders, if provoked (which she will). And will someone please PM me about her and The Sorting Hat, like give me a coversation between them. Also she will be recognized as Snapes sister when the sorting happens. Sirius will approach her! SOOO yeah...Here you go!**

^James^

As smart as Evans was, she didn't notice me duplicating the picture. As I was walking I ran into the best idiot in the world.

`Sirius'

"Siri, guess what! Snape has a new pretty witch friend!" James said... Well more likely yelled in my ear.

I waved my hand, "Naw, he only got Evans and those _Slytherins_, and you called dibs on her, SOO no."

"But Siri," he pouted pulling out what looked to be a picture, "She's coming and Snape and Evans will be showing her around. Imagine her being stuck with Snivellus. All day long!"

He shoved the picture in my face, MERLIN she was _hot_. I just sat there staring at the picture taking in every single detail I could.

^James^

"Tempus", I said. Mehehe... ten minutes since I gave Sirius the picture, status update_still staring._

"Got a crush Padfoot?" , Sirius blushed, he honest to Merlin blushed!

"Bloody hell James she hangs out with _him_?", I nodded.

"Sure, I'll grace her with our presence." He said coolly fighting of his blush. Now his normal color. He asked, "She'll be at the platform tomorrow?"

"Most likely."

"Good."

I chuckled and went to bed thinking of all the things Padfoot would do.

`Sirius_'_

~Platform 9 ¾ ~

I looked for Snivellus, _well_ for the grey eyed beauty, more likely.

I saw him with a woman, most likely his mum, and _Her_. He hugged his mum first then her, much longer than normal friends would. A pang of jealousy hit me, before I knew it. I was in front of them glaring at Snivellus.

~*Sysallus*~ **(I gave them similar sounding names)**

Once I was finished hugging Sev, I noticed we had company. A boy. A _hot_ boy. All attraction I had for him were gone when I noticed him glaring at Sev.

"Excuse me," I said, rather rude, well just a bit," Why are you glaring at Severus?"

The bot in question stared at me, rather stupidly, my patience thinning, he finally snapped out of his dazed look. Then he smiled, what he probably thought was charming, more annoying really. He then said, "Hello my name is Sirius, Sirius Black." I offered him a smile, which made his grow.

Severus suddenly whispered in my ear, "Don't fall for his charm...He's one of _The Marauders_. He doesn't know we're related. Just do me one favor... tell him your name."

I put on my '_Slytherin'_ mask; well that's what Sev calls said, "Hello, my name is Sysallus Snape."

**Hehe I'm not good at cliffhangers so ima update quickly. Spoiler alert Sirius gets punched. I apologize for all the shortness of the chapters and probably for the rest of them!**


	3. Home

Well...I need ideas for different Fanfics... I want to do a crossover with Harry Potter and Twilight buttt I have no idea...Crap I'm off topic...Anyways! Here is Chapter 3! Also sorry for all my mistakes...I have a lot of those.

~Abbs

Sirius' (before he knows her name!)

She was saying something to me... probably a threat...Meh. I was just lost in her looks. She was just simply mesmerizing. She looked at me expectantly, so I turned on my charm. I flashed her my best smile, and used my best Charm-Your-Pants-Off voice, to say, "Hello my name is Sirius, Sirius Black."

She smiled at me, my heart fluttered_. Merlin_ I'm turning into a girl!

Then_ Snivellus _went and ruined _our_ moment by whispering to her. Her smile instantly became a blank face. She then said, "Hello my name is Sysallus Snape."

I stared at her for a moment completely flabbergasted, and then I turned and ran off.

* * *

~_*_Sysallus*~

He stood there staring at me and he _literally_ ran off. I started laughing but I soon stopped to glare at _dear Sevviepoo_ saying," You **will** explain everything to me about those 'Marauders' later.", using my 'no way in hell are you going to get out of this' tone of voice. He nodded.

Next thing I knew Sev was on knocked over by a red blur and his face as red as the mane of said blur.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

The red head now just acknowledged me standing here with my arms crossed.

Her eyes widened and then she started talking.

"OhmygoshhiyoumustbesevssisteryoursoprettyimLilyEvanswhat'syourname?!"

I blinked at her. She took the hint.

"Sorry! I'm Lily Evans. You must be Severus' sister, you're so pretty!"

I was no means a vain girl I knew most boys _looked _at me, I just don't care for my looks. I'm more of a personality person.

Smiling I say, "Thank you. My names Sysallus it's a pleasure to meet you."

It got very awkward quickly. Lily was just standing there. I nudged my mother who quickly understood. She explained to me that she usually drops off Lily.

Once we were done with that we went home to our père.

I was my father's princess, I begged him to let me go to Hogwarts this coming school year he finally said yes when I used my pouty face on him. 15 year old pouty face has no limits. He used to hurt my mother but stopped when she had me. His pride and joy. Yes he loved Severus, he just thought he was to severe*. Once we got home I gave Sev _The Look_ he knew he was in trouble.

* * *

~_Severus~_

I groaned as the feisty little thing pulled me to my **_exciting_** bedroom.

She only said one word, **"Spill**."

I began to tell her all about Hogwarts and my early years; my enemies and my _friends._

Last of all-_Lily_. My face began to heat up.

"Oh my gosh your blushing!"

I fought down my blush... I don't have a crush on her... I only admire her intelligence...Right?

"Only because she was my only friend and I also admire her intelligence."

All I got was an eye-roll.

* * *

~TIME GAP FILL-IN~

All** summer long was Sys trying to get me to admit liking Lily and trying to make me ask her out.

Hell she even asked father to give me advice!

Merlin the little spit of fire wouldn't stop until I taped her mouth shut.

I was saved by us going to Diagon Alley*

* * *

~*Sysallus*~

It's September 1!

I'm going to Hogwarts!

Lily, my new secret best-friend, told me all about ghosts, paintings, teachers, and the magical feasts! She also told me who to stay away from and who to meet. Pity she's a Gryffindor though. I'd like to be Slytherin like Sev.

We crossed onto the platform and all I saw black fabric and arms aound me.

**= I will do a one-shot of this

*=Another short side story it will include the Marauders


	4. Platform 9 34

**Im not good at these intro things and my chapters are getting sucky :( That last one was **_**BLEH**_

**Anyways here is chapter 4(?)**

**~Abbs**

~Severus~

The sheer nerve of Black coming and hugging _my _ was struggling to get him off.

I pushed him off and he gave me a look.

I just glared at he gave me was hilarious, so I started laughing.

He started to walk towards me, before i knew it I was in the air against a column.

"You no good, low life, stupid _Slytherin_. You better shut up before i kick you-"

_CRACK!_

I found myself being helped up by Syallus, and Black... was on the ground holding his nose... in the fetal position. I couldn't help it I started laughing hysterically.

I was in the air again...

How do I get myself in such predicaments?

This time it was Potter.

"What The HELL Did You Do To Sirius You Snake?!" He reeled his fist back, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact.

Nothing came.

I opened my eyes.

Sysallus was there holding James fist back glaring at him as he tried to get his fist out of her hand.

She started yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! SEVERUS DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YOU PRICK! I DID THAT TO THAT JERK BECAUSE SEVERUS OBVIOUSLY WOULDN'T. SO DEAL WITH ME AND LEAVE SEVERUS OUT OF IT!" , much to my amusement James was gaping at my little sister trying to make a comeback to what she said, probably wondering why she was defending me and why she wasn't swooning at his feet.

"I-"

"No. YOU LISTEN TO ME, IF YOU BOTHER SEV AT ALL, AT ALL, I WILL PERMENANTLY MAKE YOUR HAIR THE GIRLIEST COLOR I CAN FIND. SO STAY. AWAY. FROM. HIM"

She then kicked him in the shin, grabbed me and our stuff and walked off, with me smiling behind her.

^James^ _**on the train**_

_"You got a fiesty one there Pads."_

**"Merlin I know."**

Remus and Peter stared at us, they both started at the same time.

" Fiesty one?"

"Who?!"

_"Snapes friend"_ I declared.

**" Ah, ah, ah. Nope. Thats his sister.",**Pads said grumpily.

Chaos erupted.

_"SISTER?''_

"ANOTHER FEMALE ACTUALLY SPENDS TIME WITH HIM."

"ANOTHER BORING ONE, EH?"

I tutted.

_"Nope Pads crushing hard on a fiesty one."_

"Umm...how is she fiesty?"

**"I kind pushed and lifted up snape to a column an started to insult him, the bird came up and punched me in the nose."**

_"She came up to me yelling, after i threatened Snivellus,and started yelling at me. She then proceeded to kick me in the shin an walk off."_

They just looked at eachother and laughed.

" The small one with grey eyes?"

We nodded.

"we met her and she was mad her fist was red but she didn't seemed bothered by it Shes in a compartment with some snakes down the train."

The poor girl.

~Severus~

We walked by a compartment that had Lucius in it I raised my eyebrow in question, he looked at me then Sys. Then nodded.

We sat down after we put our stuff up, he looked at Sys, who was reading a transfiguration book, and raised his eyebrow at me.

I sighed,"Lucius this is Sysallus, my _ sister_, Sys this is Lucius."

She looked up and reached out her hand to him. Which he grabbed and brought it to his lips. I waited for Sysallus' giggles, nothing came i looked at her she just simply smiled at him.

Lucius looked uncomfortable, so he started digging for information on Sysallus.

"So what house would you like to be in, my dear?"

"Most definately..._Slytherin_"

Lucius seemed happy with her answer and continued interrogating her until he came to my favorite moment today.

"May I ask, Why is your hand red?'

She looked at it said,

"I punched a prick today."

I started laughing then remembered who I was with and i quickly sobered.

"And this prick just so happened to be...?"

"Sirius Black."

He stared at her for a moment then started chuckling.

" And he did what?'

"Lay in the fetal position...until another jerk came up...He was about to hit Severus until I told him off and kicked him in he shin...walked off... then here we are."

He just shook his head quietly laughing and went right back to asking her questions.

"So...do you have embarassing stories of Severus?"

"**LUCIUS!**"

He looked at me innocently and said "What?''

Sysallus just laughed and pulled out pictures and asked, "Trade?"

He nodded and bargained Candy for my baby pictures I just sat there speechless at the show.

I huffed and sat back.

"Traitor."

I have a feeling this year was going to be fun.

**Im making Lucius a two face relaxed with his friends and professional with this chapter was bad...Ima redo everything. I apologiuze for actually writing this.**


End file.
